The Heart Takes Wing
by Warrior and Scholar
Summary: Rukia falls in love with Renji leaving Ichigo alone.  Ririn must make sense of long held feelings and act fast with a little help from others to change herself and save Ichigo's heart. Not what you expect I promise. R&R Please.
1. At Roost

A/N: I just finished the Bounto story arc. Shortly after they arrived in soul society this story jumped up and bit me, because of Ririn's jealous behavior. There will not be pedophilia in this story. Remember she is a Modified soul after all and therefore not limited to a single body that ages like normal. It surprises me that someone else hasn't done a story like this one before. Here's to blazing new trails I suppose.

Ichigo came in through his window, and flopped onto the bed next to his currently empty body. He knew what would come as soon as he returned to it. He would feel weak and sick from exhaustion and improper diet. Though the other pain he felt would make them seem like a blessing.

It had only been three week since Renji and Rukia had started seeing each other, but it was already taking it's toll. Those close to him were beginning to worry. Ishida, Inoue, and Chad at least knew why, but his father, sisters, and others just knew that he was looking thin and behaving oddly. He was going to be graduating this year, and his father had decided to exchange the routine ambushes for lectures about his future.

Even his room was beginning to speak of his malady. It was usually neat enough. Indeed most would assume overly neat for a young man. Now however, one of his school uniforms was draped over his desk and it's chair. Books were left face down holding the reader's place, somewhere within the first ten or twenty pages, on any flat surface that was available.

Even though his sisters had been home when he left he didn't have to put Kon in control of his body. They had just been giving him space not knowing what had happened to leave him so depressed.

Ichigo barely leaned up so he could look around for Kon. Ichigo didn't see him in the room so he figured that he must be hiding out elsewhere in the house.

'Crazy little guy took the news about as well as I did,' Ichigo thought to himself. He let himself have one dark quiet laugh before dropping back.

He rolled over and returned to his body. The sudden surge of sensations was far worse than what he had been expecting. He got up to close the window because the cold air coming in from outside was making everything that much worse.

"Damn, why do I even bother crawling back into my body anymore?"

"I don't know myself. You would think you're mood was bringing more Hollows here. That was the third Hollow in as many days."

Ririn's voice had come from just outside the door. Ichigo turned and saw the door open a crack. She entered with a small plate of food. She was in her gigai instead of the stuffed animal she usually stayed in.

"If it's my mood then these Hollows like to rotten food." Ichigo said with a black smile as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Cheer up you," She chirped. "I made you a bite to eat. Your family is out for the night. They tried to invite you along. Kon took control of your body and told them you weren't feeling well."

"Thanks, but I'm not really hungry. Where is Kon anyway?"

"He's back in his doll, sulking in a corner downstairs. Come on you have to eat something." She said sitting down beside Ichigo and forcing the tray of food into his lap.

"I really just can't bring myself to eat anything."

"Eat. I'm worried about you," Ririn leaned into Ichigo and did her best to put her arm around him. "I know you're upset about Rukia, but you can't just lay down and starve to death."

Ichigo sighed and put his hand on Ririn's head, ruffling her hair a little. She turned her head slightly, hiding her face. She didn't want Ichigo to see her irritation, because she couldn't peg why it ruffled her feathers.

"I know. It's just a big adjustment. Since I met her three years ago I knew I loved her and I thought she loved me. I just always believed that it would all work out. I knew Renji loved her too. I just couldn't imagine things turning out this way."

"You've got friends, and we're with you all the way," Ririn returned with a smile.

"I'm glad. I don't want any bad blood though. I want to be happy for them both they're still my friends and I still want them to be happy. I just have to adjust is all." Ichigo smiled, but Ririn could see that it didn't reach his eyes.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. It made her smile. It was just as comfortable to her as all the times she had ridden through hell and back again on his shoulder.

"Now eat." She demanded

"Alright"

Ichigo settled in and picked at the food. After a few bites he really started to feel hungry and ate it all. There were only a few bites left when the representative badge on his belt began to beep.

"Again, already?" Frustration was apparent in his voice.

"I'll help you with this one. We'll make quick work of it and get you back with plenty of time to relax afterward."

"Alright, sounds good."

Ichigo quickly flipped off the lights and then moved to stand at the end of his bed once again. He touched the emblem to his chest allowing his physical body to fall back on to the sheets in the semblance of sleep.

Ririn opened the window and the two climbed out. Leaping to the rooftops they quickly made their way to the location of the disturbance.

As the two of them drew near they began to hear the sounds of fighting. Another Shinigami had beaten them to the Hollow. Ichigo picked up speed just in case the other Reaper needed help.

The fight was in a parking lot behind a corner convenience store. The creature was a great snake-like beast it's mask a thing of sharp protrusions. The mask made it a sinister parody of a Chinese dragon. Across the lot from the beast slithered it's skeletal kin, a man with a familiar shock of red hair holding it's tale.

Realizing their assistance wasn't needed, Ichigo and Ririn stood off to watch the fight. The two slithering creatures circled striking seemingly at random. Each pass a blow would be struck, high or low, the only consistent fact was that their bodies were beginning to intertwine. The two seemed to be trying to tie themselves into a knot.

The fight was rapidly speeding to an inevitable close. There was obviously no need for Renji to use his Bankai. Ririn could see that Ichigo wanted to leave, but at the same time felt obligated to stay.

Just as it seemed Ichigo was about to give into his desire, the fight reached it's crescendo. The beast and the skeletal zanpakto lunged at each other and in the same motion constricted. They tightened into a standing braid and Zabimaru's fangs found the Hollow's throat, killing it.

The hollow burst, leaving the material plane, and Zabimaru returned to it's normal state. Renji shouldered the blade. He surveyed the parking lot and his eyes fell upon the pair of arrivals. Renji grinned apparently enjoying some private joke.

"You're getting slower with age Ichigo," Renji shouted with a snide grin.

From Ririn's perspective the little goad seemed like old times between the two of them. Ichigo and Renji Had always squabbled like brothers before, but now Ichigo barely looked at him. Instead of launching back he just turned his head with a sulky half sigh.

"Yeah maybe I am. I'll have to train a little bit harder." His voice was defensive, and his eyes were filled with powerless anger.

Renji's shoulders drooped a little and his grin washed away in the face of Ichigo's reaction. For a second it seemed he was trying to think of something to say that could fix the problem, but then he turned away.

"Anyways, jobs done. Nothing to see here. You two take care and run along home."

Renji began walking away. Ichigo's face hardened and his hand tensed into a fist for just an instant before he regained control. Then he too turned letting out a slight growl and stomped away.

They returned to Ichigo's house in silence. Ichigo seemed to get angrier with every step, but continued to focus all of the anger inward. His mood seemed as though it were drawing the shadows closer.

Ririn watched him and alternated between worrying about his well being, and contemplating the similarity between Ichigo's actions and some of her own in times past. The alternating trains of thought drained all of the energy from her, and she was relieved when the house entered their line of sight.


	2. Flushed Out

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or the characters within.

A/N: This chapter is a little short but it's what worked for the story. Enjoy!

When Ichigo and Ririn returned to the house it was half past eleven. Ichigo offered the futon on the closet shelf to Ririn, and then collapsed into his body on the bed. Without another word he rolled over to face the wall.

Not feeling up to anymore walking, Ririn climbed up onto the futon and tried to go to sleep. However, sleep would not come. Her mind kept running in circles, and the central topic was Ichigo.

He was behaving just like she had three years ago when the whole group arrived at Soul Society while chasing the Bounto. Ririn had been so angry. At the time she had been unable to figure out why, but now...

'Could I have really been jealous of Rukia?' She thought. 'Ichigo's the best teammate anyone could ever wish for. He and Rukia worked well together, but could that really cause me to behave like that?'

Ririn rolled onto her side and stared at the wall as she thought. She didn't feel herself go to sleep, but before she knew it she felt someone grasp her shoulder. She turned and found the space behind her empty. When she turned back she saw Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo standing ahead of her.

Rukia stood in the middle with Renji and Ichigo facing her from opposite directions, all of them bathed in a pool of light. The three were standing pillar straight, unmoving. Then Rukia began to turn back and forth swaying and leaning toward the other statues in the tableau. First to Ichigo, then to Renji, and back to Ichigo. The light followed her making the shadows dance around them. The living statues of Renji and Ichigo began to move through many steps: Act tough, bow, turn away, supplicate on bended knee. The movements added layers of meaning to the shadow play as the shadows lashed around each like wounded animals.

Finally the strange dance ended when Rukia grabbed Renji. The light flashed and then dimmed to encompass only the two of them. Ichigo turned perpendicular to Ririn and began to walk into the deeper darkness, but mysteriously the dancing shadows still followed lashing around behind him.

Ririn realized that she too was standing in a small pool of light. She ran to Ichigo's aid, but the faster she ran the shorter her legs became, changing from those of her gigai to her doll form. The glow also shrank until it could no longer achieve anything save highlight the coming disaster.

"Please Ichigo. Look at me!" Ririn cried, the tears flowing more than ever before. She wanted to throw her arms around him and make him stop but she couldn't reach him. She lunged and there was a plummeting sensation in the pit of her stomach.

Ririn shot awake with the queasy sensation that always followed her nightmares. She sat up. Her face felt swollen and hot. A current of air came through the crack in the closet door and when it struck the half dried tears it made her cheeks feel like she was sitting in an arctic breeze.

"No. No. No. Don't even let that thought enter your head," She whispered to herself.

However much she wished it didn't, the greatest mass of her thoughts cruised beneath the surface of her mind looking for a ship to wreck. The pent up thought and emotion found the trigger she dreaded. Ririn remembered all the times Ichigo had acted recklessly and all she could do when she found out he was okay was to cry into his chest.

It might be normal to worry about a teammate but that behavior was extreme. She cared for him deeply and she had been angry and jealous because she'd been overlooked while stuck in a tiny, near useless, body.

The thought of it set her on edge and Ririn felt a phantom hand ruffle her straw colored hair. Ichigo cared for her as well. He just never let her into his heart in quite the same way.

She looked down at herself in the murk broken only by a single slash of light. 'Why should he,' Ririn mused as she examined a still small and weak hand. 'This body hasn't changed in the three years since we met. To his eyes I'll always be a child. What use is knowing how I feel if it will never be returned?'

A single tear fell into her open hand. It rolled slowly towards her wrist. She closed her hand into a fist.

'There has to be a way. Something. Anything but sitting here and suffering in silence.'

As she thought about it an idea came to her. It was a faint hope and probably a long shot but better than nothing.

She opened the closet door as quietly as she could. Ichigo was asleep still facing the wall. She climbed down and quietly slipped out of the bedroom door. She was careful not to make too much noise for fear of waking Ichigo's family, as they had likely returned by now.

She slipped downstairs and out the front door. She had made good her escape and headed quickly towards the one person who could help her show Ichigo who she really was inside. However, she didn't notice the shadow watching from the corner of the house as she rushed away.


	3. Unplanned Flight

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only this story. No lawsuits please.

Ririn entered Urahara's shop quietly. She didn't really care if Junta or Uurru saw her. However, Renji still stayed here when he was on earth, and that might also mean Rukia was here. Ririn certainly didn't want to run into either of them right now.

She stole through the front of the shop and made for the backrooms where Urahara and the others lived. Strangely, in spite of the hour she found Kisuke sitting at the small table in the first room. He looked up and greeted her with a smile before returning his gaze to the paperwork in front of him.

"What brings you here at this hour Ririn?"

Ririn created an illusion in the room so that anyone who looked in would only see Urahara going over invoices and hear nothing that was said. Once that was done she hesitated having planned no further than making her way to the shop. She wrung her hands together and then sat down.

Urahara once again looked up at her meeting her gaze before raising an eyebrow. The situation rattled Ririn's nerves. She took a deep breath.

'Nothing left but to say it,' She thought.

"Urahara, I need a new gigai."

"What's wrong with your current one?" Urahara asked breaking eye contact and looking toward the floor so that his hat covered his eyes.

"I just feel like I can't pull my own weight with this one." Ririn said opting for a half truth.

"So it's **'short'** on functions?" he asked with a tone that sounded only half questioning, and the beginnings of a smile forming under the brim of his hat.

Ririn's temper immediately flared. His tone and asinine little smirk told her that he more than half guessed her intentions and was purposefully being obtuse.

"Something like that," She said keeping her tone in check.

"Oh but that body is not that '**old'. **It certainly shouldn't be obsolete for several more **'years'**," Kisuke's grin was Cheshire like in it's intensity and the emphasis on certain words could not be mistaken this time.

Ririn hated this game that he was playing with her. She was embarrassed enough as it was and she could only imagine that he would find new ways to make the embarrassment that much worse.

'It seems like Urahara won't be satisfied until I come out and say the absolute truth.' She thought.

She glared intensely at Urahara half plotting to pull that tacky green and white hat of his down past his smirk and tie it in a knot under his pointy chin. She decided on the course of action she had to take. She prepared to humiliate herself in front of the man who created her for the sake of the man who she wanted to be with.

"I..." Ririn began

"A little birdy tells me that if you keep playing games Kisuke you are going to see hell before the end of the night." Yoruichi said from just the other side of the open door. "It's cruel to make someone abuse themselves when you already know all the answers."

"I know what she's thinking about doing and don't agree with it," Urahara snapped back at Yoruichi. "I don't care what you or anyone else thinks. Ririn doesn't have the experience to deal with a situation like this."

Ririn's face scrunched up. Torn between anger and intrigue at Urahara's slip of the tongue.

"You seem to have made a critical error in your judgment. You've spent too long in this world I think. A body does not in itself decide the nature of the soul within. Take a moment to consider captain Hitsugaya of 10th squad. His form does not look any older than that of Ririn's current gigai. Does that make him too young for his authority? She is asking for a body to match her heart. She has at times acted like a child, but were you behaving any differently just a moment ago? She is blessed because she is not limited by a permanent body that restricts others perceptions of who she truly is. She is more than the equal of Ichigo and the others in terms of experience, heart, and true maturity."

Ririn let Yoruichi finish, but did so gracelessly. She stood up fast just barely keeping her balance.

"As I was about to say before being interrupted."

Urahara and Yoruichi both turned back to look at Ririn.

"Yes. I want Ichigo. I want him to see me for who I am inside. It's even harder for him to see beyond this gigai, this body, and I can understand why. However, I'm tired of being another "little sister". That's not who I am. It has not been who I was since before I joined Ichigo and the others, and I want everyone to be able to see who I am now." Her face was stern and her tone brooked no argument.

Urahara sat agape. His face was the absolute portrait of aghast, but he recovered fast. Closing his mouth he shook his head in surprise at Ririn's words.

"I must say it's been a few years since someone mouthed off to me like that. Do you really mean that, and are you willing to risk so much on a whim?"

Ririn's mouth went dry as she considered his question. She tried to think of what to say but nothing came to mind and she opted to weather it all.

I guess the fact that you said it to me with such force should be answer enough," Kisuke said before cracking a smile. "I guess, now, I know how most fathers feel when their little ones grow up."

Kisuke paused considering what to say. From Ririn's perspective it seemed like he might still change his mind and back out rather than help her.

"Just telling him the truth may save me some effort." He commented

"Like I said I want everyone to be able to see who I really am. Not just those people that I can convince."

"Well alright then I think I can have it ready by tomorrow. Come back around six."

Ririn succumbed to a moment of childlike glee. Grinning she leaned across the table and hugged Urahara

"Thank you."

She left the room less stealthily than she had entered to head back to Ichigo's house.

"I hope this is the right choice," Urahara said to Yoruichi once Ririn had left.

"He seems to think it is."

"I suppose. I just don't know and I hate making decisions that can change the course of someone's life without knowing all the details."

"I doubt he made it lightly and he did wait to tell us until he was sure of his suspicions. Trust his judgment, you always used to," Yoruichi said, her voice trailing off as she stared at the door that Ririn had taken.


	4. A Shadow From Above

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Bleach or any of these characters. All I can claim is the story and the only payment I receive for my work is the wonderful comments that my readers leave.

Ichigo awoke with a growling stomach and a splitting skull. He wanted to rollover but couldn't. His internal clock just wouldn't let him sleep any more. As he started to get up his head bumped a sheet of paper.

'Has my room really gotten that cluttered,' he thought

He started to crumple it before he realized it was a note. A note written by somebody with much neater handwriting than his own.

He started to read it.

"Ichigo I need to get an early start. I hope you're feeling better this morning. When I get done with the errands I have to run I'm going to the park near Urahara's shop. I should get there about 7:30 this evening. Please meet me there I have something important to talk to you about." there was no closing just Ririn's signature.

'Wonder what she wants?'

Ichigo climbed out of bed. He wasn't sure what he should do today. Every part of him screamed for the chance to go back to bed except for his stomach. He dragged himself out of his bedroom door and made his way to the kitchen.

As he entered the kitchen his scalp itched just like it always did before an ambush. Ichigo spun fast and threw up an arm to block the expected attack.

"Good morning son." Isshin said. "I saw the left-overs from your dinner and almost decided to eat them but changed my mind. You might need them more. Especially with you sleeping in past noon. I have some business to take care of, so I'll see you later."

The lack of either an ambush or lecture stunned Ichigo. He held his block in place for a second before finally letting down his guard.

'What is he talking about, and why is everybody in such a rush. It's Saturday?'

Ichigo Shrugged seeing no answers forthcoming to either question. He opened the fridge to see about the leftovers. It was another plate of the food Ririn had brought him last night.

He heated the food and had it for his breakfast. It tasted about the same. Anything he ate right now would just taste like basic sustenance. There was no real joy to be had right now from his mind set.

Once he had eaten Ichigo napped for a couple more hours. His sleep was restless, filled with dreams of a world that was lost to him. In every dream he felt a slight weight on his shoulder. It was familiar but provided no comfort. So much in these dreams seemed out of place. Shadows circled at the edge of perception and he sensed that they were all planning something.

Ichigo sat up his head throbbing. He was drenched in sweat from head to toe and felt more exhausted than when he had lain down. Ichigo opted to take a shower before heading out to meet Ririn for whatever it was she wanted to see him about.

The shower cleared his mind, but the plotting shadows from his dream bothered him. It seemed as though they spoke to something deep and primal within him. Once he finished his shower he got dressed and headed out.

The clock read 6:48 when he passed the last one before the front door. It was about a thirty minute walk to the park Ririn had asked him to meet her at, so, he should have plenty of time. The winter sun was setting as he began the walk and the temperature was already beginning to dive into the uncomfortable range.

During the walk Ichigo hardly noticed the cold or the wind that was beginning to bite at his skin deadening all sensation. It felt almost pleasant to the young man. The chill distracted his mind from all the thoughts that he was running from.

The park came into sight. Now that it was dark the lamp posts within the parks walls were creating a glowing oasis. The light haze illuminated the few snow flakes that were floating down from the sky. The shimmer added hundreds of new quickly fluttering little stars.

Ichigo entered through one of the gates that could be used to close off park later in the night. He looked around trying to find Ririn. He didn't see her anywhere.

'I guess she's running a little behind,' Ichigo thought before his scan revealed someone sitting on a bench a little ways away facing the other direction.

The woman on the park bench had blonde hair the exact shade of fresh honey, just the faintest tinge of brown promising absolute sweetness, and it was styled into a pixie cut. She turned and looked at Ichigo. He was immediately glued to the ground as if in a trance.

Her features were elfin, but instead of mischief there was only mystery in those features. The eyes were a lighter shade, almost a washed out gray. The eyes might appear more like their original cerulean shade in a brighter light.

Ichigo's mind warred with itself. This woman sitting before him couldn't be Ririn. Yet a portion of his mind said it was. All of the features were the same just older, less child-like in their bearing. His brain just couldn't cope with the idea of her as a woman and not a sweet innocent.

'What in the hell...'

The woman stood and walked towards Ichigo each step made with a crane's grace; slow, even, subtle and in perfect balance with the environment. It was the confident march of a predator, no hesitation, and none of the quick movements of a small bird eternally afraid of every shadow. The long navy pea coat and warm pants she wore did little to disguise the nature of these movements. There was seduction in every step and sway even though there was hardly an inch exposed anywhere on her.

"Hey, Ichigo. What do you think?"

"Ririn?"

"Who else would it be idiot," She smiled at the old jab.

"I... Just didn't know for sure...you look so different." Ichigo stammered as nerves caught up before wits did.

"That's part of what I wanted to talk to you about. I just didn't feel like my old body suited who I am, and it was holding me back from who I want to be."

"wha...?"

"It was keeping me from being a true _partner_ to you. Ichigo, I need you, and I hope you feel the same way," As she spoke Ririn gently reached out and touched his cheek.

As soon as the soft fingers brushed his cheek the woman before Ichigo's eyes changed. The hair lengthened and turned jet black. The face became more angular and the words gained an edge like chilled knives. The face before him had offered the same promises, and had brought nothing but suffering.

Something in him just couldn't hold his ground. Ichigo turned from Ririn's touch and, he hoped, away from pain. Before he knew it he was at the gate.

Ichigo stepped through the gate and took a few more steps before running out of breath. His throat tightened preventing him from recovering.

He sensed someone behind him. The sensation was almost like a faint flash of reiatsu. Ichigo sucked air in trying to force himself to prepare for a possible attack. He took another step and prepared to turn in place.

"It takes a lot of courage to do what that young woman just did." When Ichigo heard the voice behind him he froze. "It takes a great deal of strength to put everything on the line without any promise of reward or success. It takes a measure of a persons heart and soul to give up everything they've ever known or had for a fledgling dream."

The speaker paused for a second, and Ichigo turned to face him. He saw a shadowy figure leaned against the park's wall, a lit cigarette in hand. Something about the shadows demeanor was familiar.

The figure's hand moved tracing a lazy arc to it's mouth so that it could take a long slow drag. "Your mother always used to say I looked so cool with a cigarette in my hand. I'm glad that there are things more worthwhile for this girl to see in you than a filthy habit. That young woman reminds me of your mother in so many ways. Not the least of which is that she will risk her life to protect what she cares about. Risk not just death but everything that we call a life. She's set aside everything that ever defined her so that you can see the actual person underneath."

Isshin glanced around the wall while taking another drag.

"Dad you only smoke when we visit mom's grave what's going on?"

"Just thinking of her more so than normal and I felt the need to honor that memory the same way I always have," Isshin paused. "She looks pretty helpless out there. She needs you. Can you really just run away from that?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak but his father continued.

"Sometimes the best things come un-searched for. I met your mother shortly after a big change in my life and I didn't want another change. She wouldn't accept that, and I've never been happier with any other change in my life except for my three wonderful children. Think on that before your feet move again."

Isshin began to walk away.

"What's with all the speeches lately? I'm used to getting the crap kicked out of me not this."

Isshin paused. "I've taught you all I can on how to protect what matters. All that's left for me is to give you advice about finding what _really_ matters."

He walked away with a final puff of smoke and a lazy wave as he flicked away the butt.

Ichigo stood perplexed. His father's words were touching off alarms, but so many were going off at once that he couldn't sort out which ones were the most important or even form a clue as to the cause of each.

As he reeled trying to make sense of what was going on another alarm cut through the haze of information. A real alarm. The incessant chirping noise was coming from his belt.


	5. Broken Wings

Ririn stood stunned as Ichigo ran away with a look of revulsion on his face. Her heart plummeted through the empty space left in her gut. Her hand was left holding empty air. She brought it down and clasped her wrist with her other hand and brought them to her chest.

She couldn't think of anything. Her mind was a torrent of noise and fury. Ririn couldn't even feel her own tears as they rolled down. The time that passed might have been minutes or centuries for all she knew.

As Ririn tried to recover her higher brain functions a shadow passed over her senses. Something had just changed in the world around her. Then an actual shadow fell over her as something blocked the light behind her.

Ririn turned and looked behind her. The thing that had blotted out the light from the lamppost was 9 feet tall and gorilla-like in appearance with a complex bone mask. It smiled with a hideous double-row-of-teeth grin.

"Oh, what a wonderful aroma. You smell as though you will taste delicious." the thing bellowed. "Pain, sadness, and now fear, so many wonderful spices."

The creature crouched all its muscles coiling. The grin disappeared replaced by a growling rictus.

The creature leaped at Ririn. She froze, and in her terror she slammed her eyes shut. For a brief instant, time stopped and her entire world became voices whispering all of her regrets. Then a weight slammed into her, and she was lifted off her feet.

There was no sudden impact with the ground. No teeth bit into her. Then she regained her focus and she felt the arm encircling her waist. Ririn's eyes shot open and she looked at who held her.

"Ichigo," she mumbled.

Ichigo had her clutched to his chest with his left arm and he held his zanpakutō in his right. He gave her a half smile before turning his full attention back to the hollow.

"I'll explain things a bit later. For right now, I'm sorry you had to wait on your _partner_."

The creature's lunge had carried it well past where Ririn had stood. The Hollow turned on its large meaty fists. It growled in frustration before lunging at the pair a second time.

Ririn threw her arms around Ichigo's neck and held on for dear life as he flash stepped away.

"You interrupt my meal and taint it's fine flavor. I will rip you both apart, but I'll make sure she's first so you can watch, you damn Shinigami."

The Hollow lunged a third time and this time Ichigo sidestepped and swung his zanpakutō. The creature reacted mid lunge, dodging the swing and punching at Ichigo. Ichigo turned his right shoulder into the punch to protect Ririn. The hit was brutal he heard a pop and then there was a shooting pain running through his arm. The force sent Ichigo sliding, but he kept his feet underneath him.

"Flash step now!" Ririn shouted

Ichigo complied, flash stepping away from the Hollow before it could throw another blow. Ririn threw up an illusion of the two of them a few yards away to distract the beast.

"Put me down so I can check your arm."

"I'm fine."

"Bullshit. You don't always have to act so tough."

Ririn's sudden profanity shocked him so much that Ichigo released his grip around her waist. She let let go of his neck and dropped to the ground so she could check his arm. The Hollow tore through the illusory pair and Ririn had to pause and create another to buy them a moment more for the inspection.

"Can you move your arm at all?"

"Not really."

As best Ririn could tell his arm was dislocated and it seemed amazing that he was still able to clutch his sword.

"Do you think we can outrun the Hollow?" Ririn's voice carried her doubt's about idea.

"Even if we had to time to get back to my body I couldn't outrun it in my human form."

'Especially in as poor a shape as I'm in right now,' He finished to himself.

"Then I'll try to distract it so you can land a finishing blow," Ririn said taking off at a fast jog

"Wait...," but she was already out of his reach.

Ichigo went to a nearby lamp post and stuck his sword point first into the ground. Then he braced his shoulder against the post and prepared himself for what was to come. Using the lamp post and his left arm he forced his arm back into it's socket. The shock of pain was almost blinding and he choked down a cry.

His vision was blurred from the pain but he could see Ririn. She was running through the park throwing illusions left and right to confuse the creature, but it was obvious that the Hollow was rapidly figuring out how to spot her illusions. Soon she would be left helpless with no way to fight the creature

Ichigo picked up his zanpakutō and winced as another jolt of pain rocked him. He raised it up.

"Bankai."

The blade changed to it's smaller jet black form. Then with his left hand he reached up and pulled down his Hollow mask.

'No Going back. Protect what matters or die trying.'

He rushed forward ignoring the pain. The Hollow sensed his presence and turned swinging a backhand at head height. Ichigo ducked and blocked with Zangetsu. The blade bit into the creature but not enough to cause any real harm. He whipped the the blade down and then sliced upward into the softer skin of the Hollow's arm. This time it met little resistance and sliced clean through. Ririn Hearing the sounds of fighting stopped running and turned to look at what was happening.

The Hollow bellowed in pain and threw an uppercut with it's good arm. It caught Ichigo before he could return to a ready stance. The blow connected with his head. Ichigo was lifted off the ground and sent flying, his mask shattering into pieces some of which sliced his forehead and cheek. He impacted with a tree and then slid down into a pained slump.

"What's the matter Shinigami?" The Hollow said hobbling over in a three legged gait with its stump of a right hand held before it. "Too weak to take me on or just too worried about a pathetic girl to do what needs to be done?"

The stump began to bubble and pop like the flesh underneath was boiling and then regenerated into an even more gruesome claw. Seeing what was coming, Ririn began to rush to Ichigo's aid. He was so far away, and she didn't know what to do to help him.

"Die weakling."

Ririn leaped to save the man she loved as the creature's claw began it's descent. Ichigo's eyes widened watching death looming.

The claw connected not with its intended target but with Ririn. The sharp talons ripped through here coat and sliced through her belly. She crumpled to the ground in what seemed a boneless and lifeless manner with no regard for possible injury from the fall.

"NO!" Ichigo screamed as he leaped from the ground. "You son of bitch!"

Ichigo swung in a blind rage. He rained down blow after blow on the Hollow. The hateful creature reeled under the fury of the assault. It fell back wounded and dripping the vile black bile that passed for the blood of it's kind.

Ichigo raised his blade for a final strike. He swung down his blade. As he swung he released a grand Kuroi Getsuga. The red tinged black wave struck the Hollow ripping it apart in a flash of light and energy.

Ignoring all the pain Ichigo turned and ran back to were Ririn had landed. The wounds looked terrible and she wasn't moving. Dropping Zangetsu Ichigo slid on his knees to Ririn's side.

"Ririn. Ririn speak to me. Come on you can't leave me, not like this," His voice was hysteric.

"I always worry about you when you act stupid," Ririn whispered back "I'm not going anywhere until I'm sure you can take care of yourself." She smiled with half-lidded eyes.

"Thank God. I'm not too late."

Ichigo leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Ririn reveled in the sensation in spite of the pain she was in.

"I want you to sleep safely," Ichigo said.

Ririn was confused by his statement. Then a flash of pain wiped her thoughts for a second as she shifted and she realized her gigai was dying. She started to ask him what he meant hoping she could enjoy a few more moments with him. Then She felt a cold sensation in her side and then nothing more.

Ichigo picked up the small perfectly round jewel of Ririn's soul and pocketed it in his robes to keep her safe, and placed his representative badge back on his belt.

Ichigo started to stand before a tsunami of agony drowned him. He faltered and fell face forward. The last thing he saw was the peaceful smile on the face of Ririn's gigai before he slipped into an endless blackness.


	6. On New Wings

**A/N: I had planned for this to be the final chapter but the end was being difficult so I decided to split it the final chapter should be coming soon. Sorry to all for the long break**

Consciousness returned slowly. The first sensation was of something soft and cloud-like beneath him. Then Ichigo noticed that the temperature was perfect. Not too hot, not too cold. Then he felt the bright light on his eyelids but they were so leaden that he couldn't even force them open.

For an instant he believed that he had died and gone some place wonderful. Then the dull ache started in his lower back and moved up to his forehead. His shoulder felt the worst. When he focused on the pain in his shoulder memory returned, slowly at first, working it's way backward.

'I must have survived,' he thought

He began inching his hand towards the folds of his robes and Ririn's soul. His hand reached his bare chest and he froze. His eyes shot open as if nothing had ever slowed them.

"Ririn!"

"What?" Ririn said her head popping up from where she had been resting it on the side of the bed as though everything Ichigo remembered had been a bad dream.

"You're okay." Ichigo said gathering Ririn up into a hug and half pulling her out of the chair she had been resting in.

"Thanks to you and your quick thinking."

Ichigo looked around over Ririn's shoulder and recognized where he was at.

"How did we end up at Urahara's Shop?" he asked as the rice-paper door across the room opened and a green and white hat appeared.

"From the sounds of things you're awake and already ignoring the doctor's orders, and I can answer that question for you. Yoruichi and I sensed the battle and came out to investigate and what did we find, you unconscious and Ririn's destroyed gigai. Gave the two of us pause. We thought you were both dead. That was quick thinking to remove Ririn's gikongan. It prevented her soul from being lost with the gigai. I brought you back here until Inoue could come patch you up."

"You should have heard how pissed he was at having to make me another gigai less than a day after he completed the last one," Ririn whispered into Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo started to chuckle but stopped short when he realized how badly it aggravated his injured ribs.

Urahara smiled at the two of them.

"Well I'll leave the two of you alone for a while. You've been out for two days and Ririn has refused to leave your side since she was put back into her gigai. I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on."

Urahara stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him.

He walked out into the shop front.

"Well it seems almost everything went according to your plan Isshin," Urahara said quietly.

"There was no plan Kisuke. I didn't have a role in the events other than to keep things moving. I couldn't make Ririn fall in love with him any more than I could make my son return those feelings." Isshin said from where he stood leaning against the wall.

"I don't suppose the speech there at the park counts as engineering things to you then."

"I seem to remember somebody giving me a very similar speech some twenty years ago. When I met Masaki. I don't seem to remember anyone accusing you of engineering the situation.

"That was entirely different"

"It was exactly the same except you repeated 'You're an idiot if...' almost as though it were a mantra."

"I didn't have to skulk about and pave the way for you," Kisuke replied somewhat sulkily.

"There was very little skulking and it was all to save my son and this town," Isshin said. "He was killing himself slowly, and meanwhile his emotions and weakened physical state when combined with his incredible reiatsu were attracting every Hollow ever spawned straight to Karakura Town."

"It still feels like we forced him into this choice."

"I can live with that as long as my son is happy and safe. Aren't you happy for Ririn as well? All is right with the world again." Isshin said straightening up

"Heh," Kisuke chuffed as he followed Isshin toward the door "And what if things fall apart?"

"Things always change. You can't spend your life on the ground worrying about the changing winds. It might carry you for a season but at some point everyone has to fly and it's the risk of the fall that thrills us. A man who claimed to be wise once told me that. It's been too long since you flew away somewhere old friend." Isshin punctuated his statement by stepping out the door.

"And you should really get rid of that tacky hat." Isshin said in a very dry tone before walking down the road.

"Why do you get to act like the wiseman, you old bastard?" Kisuke called after him.

Isshin laughed but didn't stop walking. A part of Kisuke still wanted to doubt Isshin because there was so much at risk. However, what he saw a few moments ago quieted most of his doubts. It was the same kind of look he had seen in Isshin's eyes years ago, and the same kind of look he was sure he had every time he saw a flash of dark skin and purple hair.

'Maybe Isshin is smarter than me sometimes,' Kisuke thought as he looked back toward the room where Ichigo and Ririn were at. 'but he's still a stubborn smart-ass.'

Ichigo finally pulled back from the hug. He held Ririn just inside of arms length and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry about earlier...," Ichigo paused for a moment as though attempting to gather his thoughts. When I ran away, I was..."

"I should have considered it before I said anything. It wasn't exactly a small thing I asked of you," She said dropping her gaze a little.

"I was afraid of how much emotions and promises could hurt me. I freaked out. All I could think about for a moment was what happened to me before. All I managed to do was make you hurt like I had."

"I'm fine. I'm your partner, not one of the people you have to protect." Ririn wiggled out of his grasp and slipped behind him. She gently placed her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm where I belong and you don't have to carry me there anymore."

"Partner doesn't really seem to fit anymore." Ichigo smiled.

"Maybe not," Ririn Kissed him on the cheek.

Ichigo reached his hand up and caught her cheek. He turned toward Ririn ignoring the slight protest from his battered body, and caught her lips with his. The kiss was needy and both were glad of the contact. Ririn's lips parted in a slight sigh and Ichigo deepened it without any protest from Ririn but he was having slight difficulty with the pain in his side.

Ririn didn't want to stop but she could tell Ichigo needed to. She broke the kiss and stood up so Ichigo could lay back down.

"You're still hurt. You need to sleep a bit more."

"I can't do it. Not unless you're here," Ichigo said smiling as he patted the bed beside himself.

"You're a mess."

Ririn put her hand on his chest and gently pushed him back down onto the bed. Once he was down she slid underneath the blankets next to him. She snuggled close to him and placed her arm across his chest before she kissed him once more.

"This is nice," she murmured into Ichigo's chest.

It didn't take long for sleep to overtake Ririn. Ichigo lazily played with her hair while looking at her smiling face.

"Yes it is," He said following closely behind.


End file.
